


The Peace Offering

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: It's a couple of months later, since Danielle had kissed Jac in the theatre room. She had since then, been avoiding Jac and eventually sends a peace offering to Jac - but what will the outcome be?
Relationships: Jac Naylor/Danielle Wolfe





	The Peace Offering

*Four months later*

It had been four months since Danielle had kissed Jac in the theatre room, she had since been avoiding Jac in fear of losing her job through Jac putting a complaint in. Danielle made sure to be first in the office and begin the paperwork, she knew exactly what time Jac would be coming in - so she knew what time to be out of the office. At quarter past eight, Danielle had done the paperwork and then she left the office after putting it away, just then she spotted Jac at the hospital café and quickly hid. However, Jac walked right past Danielle and went upstairs, the blonde sighed as she left the hospital.

However, the blonde rings her friend who works at a flower shop and asks her to send a bunch of roses to Holby City Hospital, and to take them straight to Darwin ward to a Dr Jac Naylor. When they arrive, Danielle writes on the card and then leaves as the guy takes them to Darwin. Knocking on the door, Jac answers it and is surprised to see that someone has sent her some (well a bunch of) roses. Taking them, she closes the door and puts them on the table - noticing the card she takes it out and opens it to find the following words; "I'm not exactly one to apologise for my mistakes, but I hope these Roses are enough as a peace offering." Smiling she smells the roses and waters them, later in the day she is going on a lunch break when she enters the office, she sees a container full of black coffee with a note attached to it; "Enjoy it's on me." Jac giggles to herself as she puts the note in her drawer and sips the coffee.

Later in the day, Jac pretends to leave (by hiding in the on-call room). Danielle who is working nights to avoid the woman she loves, is unaware that Jac is still at work and she goes about her shift. As the night draws on, Danielle is in theatre working on a patient as Jac sets up the on-call room, then she leaves a note for Danielle in their office. When Danielle is is out of theatre, she goes into the office and finds the note; "Thought you could hide from me, eh?" The blonde quickly turns round and no one is there, going to the on-call as the blinds are closed, just as she enters, she is grabbed by Jac and pinned against the wall with Jac pressing her body against her own and Danielle's heart rate gets faster.

"You love me, don't you?" Jac says feeling Danielle's breath on her skin, placing her hand in between Danielle's legs - Jac ends up sexually arousing Danielle to the point where Danielle could no longer hold back the urge to kiss Jac again and she gives in. Kissing Jac on the lips, Jac responds passionately as she removes Danielle's trousers and knickers - as she kisses Danielle's neck, she begins to rub her hard and Danielle can not help but moan as she lets Jac play with her. The blonde begs for more, as Jac smiles at her and they kiss each other, just then Jac slips her fingers inside Danielle causing the blonde moan with pleasure.

Before Danielle can climax, Jac stops and takes her top and bra off - then she pushes Danielle onto the bed - before stripping off herself and climbs on top of Danielle to rub against her hard and Danielle moans more, she turns them over and fucks Jac hard as she moans. Eventually they both climax and share a kiss, smiling at each other, Danielle lays in Jac's arms as they begin to fall asleep - after months of sexual tension between them - the two women released that sexual tension onto each other and just their feelings take over.

The following morning, Jac wakes up and smiles as she sees Danielle. After waking up, they kiss and agree to have a relationship with each other - they also agree to never keep secrets from each other in the future. After more kissing, they get dressed and go home for a bath and some breakfast.


End file.
